Forbidden Friendship
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Muerte. Muerte es lo que le rodea pero ¿qué esperar? Siendo la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. *Drabble*


**Bien, originalmente ****no**** iba a hacer algo más para el reto del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma" pero respondiendo un review viendo la muerte de Hiccup inminente pues... digamos que la idea nació y se desarrolló hace justo como *mira el reloj* cinco minutos.**

**En fin. Volviendo, aquí mi segunda respuesta al Reto #1 del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma"**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.**

**Palabras: 500 *lo pongo porque, bueno, estas notas pondrán más de lo que ya tiene***

**Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.**

**Nota 1: sí, sigo pensando que ****_no_**** debería estar aquí pero bue' mi estúpida mente no para de decirme que lo haga, y hoy la vergüenza y pena se han ido a solo Odín sabe *uff***

* * *

Dolor.

Eso era lo que el ser necroso sentía al ver a su _humano_ tendido en la cama. Los hijos y nietos de este también mostraban dolor pero no tan evidente como él.

Cloudjumper también había pasado por algo similar solo que éste no dejó entreverlo cuando su jinete, Valka, abandonó aquel mundo para navegar libre en otro plano.

Pero él _no_ estaba listo para la inminente separación.

Había intentado aceptarlo desde el momento en que conoció a Hiccup pero todos esos vuelos, todas esas aventuras le hicieron pensar por un _momento_ que ambos serían _eternos_.

Se aferró a eso, a la eternidad de su humano.

Lástima que no iba a ser así.

"Toothless…" escuchó su nombre y avanzó hasta donde su mano —su arrugada y débil mano— y colocó su trompa en ella. El cabello castaño que antes lucía, ahora estaba teñido por la blanca nieve.

Ése ser nada tenía que ver con el de sus recuerdos. El chico que siempre reía, que le hacía hacer rabietas, el que siempre le amó como algo más que una mascota, incluso más que un amigo.

_Aquí estoy_, quiso murmurar. _No me iré_ quiso consolar.

Los ojos verdes llenos de vida que antes había visto, ahora estaban apagados.

El anciano Hiccup se levantó, apoyándose en el dragón. Todos se alarmaron ante eso pues estaba muriendo. Toothless intentó regresarlo a la cama, al lecho de descanso pero el terco humano no paró hasta montarse en su lomo, como antaño.

"Si he de morir, quiero hacerlo como aprendí a vivir" alegó con voz cansada, agotada. El dragón lo miró y todos miraron al dragón.

Claro, ya no podrían volar juntos pero iban a dar su último recorrido al parecer.

Toothless salió caminando para no lastimar más al humano, escuchaba los reclamos de los otros pero no les importó ninguno, estaban juntos.

Tomó un impulso y salieron volando. Volando como si fuera la primera vez que ambos lo hacían juntos. Volando teniendo en cuenta la debilidad del humano, volando teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento, éste iba a morir pues la presión del aire entre más alto volaba, más enrarecido se hacía.

Vieron el rojo atardecer y Hiccup soltó más vida que en sus últimos años, desde que había sido confinado a esa cama, dentro de esa casa. El equipo, el primer grupo de su Academia… él era el único sobreviviente. Todos y cada uno murió en batalla contra los romanos, un intento de invasión que solo él pudo vivir para contar.

Toothless aterrizó en la cala donde su amistad había comenzado y vieron las hojas volar, pasando frente a ellos.

El humano bajó y se sentó, tomando la trompa del dragón, juntando sus frentes, como lo había hecho después de derrotar a Drago.

"Lo siento, amigo" murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica. "Creo que nuestra amistad prohibida volverá a serlo"

_No_, gruñó suavemente el dragón. Su amistad no estaba prohibida. _Nada lo impedirá._

Silencio y cero movimientos le llegaron.

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._

* * *

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Globos con agua? ¿Patatas?**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas pues ya me enfrenté a "criticas" *más bien, insultos que me decían de hasta lo que me iba a morir* sin siquiera tocar la historia.**

***Gasp* ¿Algo más por agregar?**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
